Sueño con alcanzarte
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Por fin te alcanze Nagisa, por fin lograre que te enamores de mi. -ReixNagisa-


**Rei x Nagisa -yaoi- ewe**

**(Y si, Rei actua mucho como Rin, pero me la suda e.e)**

Habia logrado darle el orgullo a su país, el orgullo de haber ganado una medalla de oro. De joven hubiera pensado que se llevaria el oro de atletismo, pero tener el oro de natación... su sorpresa era mas grande que su propio orgullo por su victoria.  
Allí estaba recibiendo la medalla de oro puro, un simbolo con una persona nadando, una inscripción que especificaba su primer puesto en la competencia, una persona de traje que la ponia en su cuello. Nunca imaginó algo así.  
Millones de personas de su país le aplaudian, millones lo admiraban, millones lo tomaban como a un heroe. A su derecha un americano, y a su izquierda un europeo. Ambos se esforzaron, pero la medalla fue para Japon.  
Despues de poder poseerla, miro a un lado del estadio, allí estaba su gente, miles de personas que le aplaudian y agradecian el triunfo. Vio a sus amigos allí sentados, Nanase y Tachibana. Era amigo de Matsuoka tambien, pero en ese momento estaban en competencia, y el tambien nadaba para conseguir el oro de Japon, pero en otra categoria. Aunque tenia toda esa gente, algo faltaba... alguien faltaba... Nagisa.  
Cuando la celebración termino, fue a buscar a su adorado rubiecito, aquel que lo impulso a nadar, aquel que era su maxima motivación. Nagisa habia ganado su corazon, asi que el gano esa medalla para mostrarle que ya estaba a su altura, que ya podia amarlo.

-¡Rei!- Escuchó a uno de sus amigos, Makoto.- Felicidades, sabia que ganarias.

-Al parecer si le gustas al agua.- Acotó el inexpresivo Haru.

-Gracias chicos... eh, oigan, ¿Y Nagisa?

-Nagisa... estaba algo raro...- Respondió Makoto.- Ya sabes que el se opuso a que vinieras a estos juegos.

-Tienes razon, pero lo hice por el, lo hice porque queria demostrarle que soy tan bueno como el... ¿Donde esta?

-Se fue, dijo que volveria al hotel para ir a casa.- Respondió Haruka.- Y dijó que no lo siguieras, que fueras feliz con tu nueva vida de super estrella, y que no queria ser un estorbo para ti.

-¿Cuando dijo todo eso?- Preguntó Makoto.

-No escuchaste, yo si.

-Pero...

-¡YO SI!... Dijo eso...

-Que, pero... ¿Por que se fue? Ire a buscarlo, nos vemos en el hotel.- Dijó el peliazul antes de retirarse fuera de aquel estadio.

Llegó al hotel lo mas rapido que pudo, estaban en un piso muy elevado, así que tardaria un poco. Pero cuando llegó no encontro a Nagisa, ni en el cuarto que compartian, ni en el cuarto de Makoto, Haru y Rin. Bajó de vuelta a recepción a preguntar si lo habian visto. La recepcionista dijó que Nagisa habia dejado una nota para Rei, eso lo esperanzo más.

"Rei, lo siento si me fui sin avisar, si quieres alcanzarme mi vuelo sale a las 7, y sino, bueno, entendere que te quedes con tu fama en vez de conmigo. Felicidades por haber ganado."

¿Que diablos? Eso no respondia el porque habia huido. Una vez que pudo estar a su altura, despues de años de intentarlo y el muy maldito lo dejaba como si nada. Sintió como la rabia y frustracion lo obligaban a llorar, pero fue fuerte y aguanto todo lo que pudo. Se desplomó a mitad de camino en taxi hasta aquel aeropuerto. Pero se seco las lagrimas, y se mantuvo fuerte para poder encarar a Nagisa por haberle hecho eso.  
Una vez en el aeropuerto, pudo distinguir, despues de media hora, una cabellera rubia de una persona baja de altura. Reconoceria esos hermosos rizos dorados en cualquier parte.

-¡NAGISA! ¡ESPERA!

-¿Eh?- Se volteó al escuchar su nombre.- ¡Rei-chan!- Fue corriendo hasta sus brazos y le dió un beso de improvisto.- Rei-chan, ¿Que te pasa?

-¿Que me pasa? ¡He estado los ultimos 10 años de mi vida tratando de poder llegarte a los talones! ¡Por fin llegue a hacer algo! Lo hice por ti... ¿Por que me dejaste tan de repente?

-Rei-chan...

-Nagisa, lo siento si fui una carga, pero entiendo, tu no lo eres para mi. Ahora estamos al mismo nivel, asi que ahora por favor amame.

-No puedo amarte, al menos no si estas soñando.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dices?

-Rei-chan, son las 7...

-No me importa que hora sea, me importa que te amo, no vuelvas a irte así de repente.

- ¿Estas hablando dormido?- Preguntó con un tono burlon.- Eso haces, baka...

-No se que hago, pero solo se que no debes tomar ese avion, quedate conmigo, por favor.

-Pero ya son las 7... Debemos ir a la escuela, así que despierta.

-¿Que despierte? ¿Pero de que...?- Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontro con la rosada mirada de Nagisa sobre el, sonriente como siempre.- Ah... fue un sueño...

-Rei-chan, ¿Sabias que hablas dormido?- Preguntó. Rei se tiño por completo de rojo, ¿Habia escuchado todo lo que le confeso en sus sueños?- Ya vamos, o llegaremos tarde.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y fuera de la habitación.

-Eh, si... ya voy...- Respondió. No podia articular las palabras, estaba muy humillado. ¿Que tanto habra escuchado Nagisa? ¿Y cuando fue que llego? Tocó su boca, sabia algo raro.- Eh... ¿No habra...?... Así que Nagisa se apareció cuando empece a soñar con el...- Se recostó de vuelta en su cama, ¿Era cierta su deducción? El tan solo pensarlo le dibujo una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Queria quedarse ahi todo el día recordando ese sueño.

-¡REI-CHAN!- La voz de Nagisa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Claro, claro, debia ir a la escuela. Tal vez si seguia entrenando podria llegar a ser como Nagisa, algo que realmente queria ser.

* * *

**Aww x3 Reigisa.**

**¿Algun fan de Rivaille x Eren que lea "esta en los genes"? Estaba escribiendo una historia parecida pero de Free! ¿Que opinan? ¿La subo o la dejo en el olvido junto con otras historias forever alone? :3**


End file.
